Eight is but a number
by IreallyCan'tRead
Summary: Rose and the 10th Doctor want to go to Barcelona to see the Nose less dogs but then the TARDIS crash lands in a place they really shouldn't be. An impossible place to be. My first fan fiction and I'm sorry for the less-than-average summary!
1. Chapter 1

**Eight is but a number**

Chapter 1- Barcelona, Nose-less dogs and Crash Landings

"I have to say, those um..." Rose began, searching for the alien name in her head.

"Elibs!"The Doctor cried

"Yes, that's it," She said happily "they 'ave to be the weirdest things I 'ave ever seen! I mean seriously, they're just floating eyes that shoot funny red laser things!"

The Doctor smiled. He had to admit, in all of his travels, the Elibs were one of the stranger creatures that he'd come across. He had seen crazier looking creatures but they did look eerily unnatural.

He loved his companion. She had healed him, she made him laugh because she was so full of life and joy. She could look at the most evil creatures in the universe and look inside them and she could see the goodness inside them even if he couldn't. Even if the creature couldn't, itself. The fact that she was quite attractive didn't hurt either, such soft lips and such lovely-

"Doctor!" Rose yelled "Did you hear a word I just said?"

The Doctor "ummed" for a second, looking and feeling like an embarrassed school boy. Rose simply shrugged her shoulders.

"Doctor?" She asked "Can we go to Barcelona? You've been promisin' for ages and we still ain't gone."

The Doctor just blinked.

"Oh!" he cried "Yes, Barcelona! Lovely place, the locals are very nice. Well, they don't like jelly babies too much but I don't think it'll be a problem this time round."

Rose looked at him confused.

"Bad regeneration," he explained "That version of me was slightly too obsessed with jelly babies. That scarf was terrible, it almost killed me a few times so it's no wonder that Romana didn't like it but Sarah always loved. I always thought that..."

Rose wandered to the leather seats and left the Doctor to his babbling.

He fiddled with the TARDIS controls for a minute two before a loud bang sounded. To Rose, it was a sound that almost made her eardrums explode. It knocked them both to the floor before a cry could escape either of their lips. But it was not the first bang. An uncountable amount of deafening, immobilising bangs sounded and sparks from the console flew. It felt like the TARDIS was swimming, it was like being in a tiny dingy in a dangerous, rough sea. Only it was a lot more dangerous when one is in the Time Vortex.

It was quite sudden when it stopped. The lights just suddenly died without warning. The only banging left in the ship was the three hearts beating and sparks no longer flew from the console. The occupants remained silent for a moment that felt like an age, almost expecting the TARDIS to go hay-wire again. But that was no longer possible, the last TARDIS left in existence was dead. Some how she had broken into a Time Lock so famous yet next to no one had every seen where it was. It was a Time Lock that belonged to a planet that had no fallen into the Universe's myths and legends. There was now doubt that such a planet existed but a few elders on ancient planets knew that this was now the case. That planet had been real and it's people, too, were real but they were gone. They were all dead. They disappeared in the bloodiest was that the Universe can remember. The TARDIS had broken into this Time Lock, sacrificing the possibility of the human and the alien escaping it.

"Rose," The Doctor whispered "Are you all right? Rose!"  
"I'm fine," Her voice was muffled beneath her hair "No damage here, how 'bout you?"

"I'm alive," He stated with a blank expression "Which is more than what can be said about my TARDIS."

There was a deep sense of sadness and loss in his voice

"Where'd you think we are?" Rose asked, concerned.

"No idea," he said "I'd better go and take a look."

He walked up towards the ancient doors and opened them with the doors giving a loud groan of protest. For a second he simply blinked, trying to get used to the bright sunlight. He looked towards the 2 bright moons, still very visible despite it still being day. He looked towards the oh so familiar architecture. Any thoughts of hope left him and now fear coursed through his veins like poison.

"Doctor!" Rose cried "What's out-"

"Stay inside the TARDIS!" he yelled, harsher than he'd intended

"Why, what's out-"

"Nothing!" He interrupted again "Just don't go outside!"

This only annoyed Rose even more. She was tired of being treated like a child. Despite what the Doctor thought, she could look after herself.

Rose the disregarded his warning and fought her way outside. Stepping outside the door, she did not regret her choice.

"Amazing!" She whispered with a sigh escaping her lips, the breeze tickling her face.

She turned and dread filled her as she saw the Doctor's dark expression.

"Where are we?" She asked softly.


	2. Chapter 2- The Last Grandchild

**Chapter 2- The Last Grandchild**

**Authors Note: Hello, I hope you are all enjoying so far! I only realize now that I really should have said something about each of the characters time lines but anyway, I've set it a bit after School Reunion (Mickey doesn't exist in this story) but before The Girl in the Fireplace so between those two episodes. Thank you for reading and review are treasured. I unfortunately do not own Doctor Who but I might do one day (nope).**

The Doctor locked around concerned. This was not meant to happen. Theoretically it was impossible. Once a Time Lock was created it was impossible to reach it. A few minutes later of thinking and looking into space, the Doctor realised that Rose had actually asked a question.

"Somewhere we aren't meant to be." he muttered darkly

"Please," Rose whispered "Just tell me. Don't you trust me?"

The Doctor turned and walked into the TARDIS. Rose sighed. She hesitated for a moment, taking last looks at this beautiful planet before following him inside.

Inside the Doctor leaned against the recently deceased console.

"Where are-"

"Gallifrey," the Doctor interrupted almost as if interrupting was a hobby "We're on my home planet."

"I thought that'd be impossible," She said "You told me it was destroyed in the, um... Time War."

"It is. It was," He murmured "Well, it is technically impossible for us to be here really, with the Time Lock and everything. I think we're probably here during the war actually, maybe in the middle of the war. Maybe at the end. I'm not quite sure, either we're here at a very dangerous time. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Rose just stood there for a second. A second that lasted about a million years. In that second, planets were born and planets were dead. So many planets dying. People being killed only to be bought back from their shadowy realms to die again in a new way. So much in just one second. In that second her heart pounded while her friend's hear beat to a faster beat but somehow it had a more solemn tone.

She ran to him. They both opened their arms and and crashed into each other. For a moment, they were just two people finding comfort in each other's arms. But he was not just a person, he was a 900 year old alien who had seen so much and had caused so much. The Doctor just wanted to shatter into a thousand pieces, he wanted to break down and cry into her arms but he couldn't. He had to be strong, for her.

After a while they stepped outside. It took a while but the Doctor had agreed stayed for a little bit until they could find someone to help with repairs. They walked around the Citadel with Rose giving out loud cries of wonder. The Doctor greeted the different Time Lords and Ladies. They did not recognise him, obviously, but the Doctor did not seem to care too much. Too many other more important thoughts went through his head.

A head of cropped, dark hair crept into his vision. No. This wasn't right. It couldn't possibly be true. Susan was meant to be on Earth! He knew because he was the one who left her there! Another name to add to the list of people he had killed and on it, his own granddaughter. A sigh left his lips.

Wait! If he cried out now he could save her. He could save his granddaughter! He didn't think Rose would mind too much, Susan was never any trouble. He might have to do a bit of explaining but that wouldn't matter too much as she would live!

His smile faltered and his hope was demolished. He couldn't save her. To do so would cause a paradox so immense, it would rip a hole in the universe that would devour countless planets and stars. No matter how much he loved her, he couldn't do that. He had lied to her, he would not be returning. He left her alone on Earth and the next time he'd see her would be during the atrocities of the Time War. It was a sadness and grief that felt that felt like a physical pain. All he could think about was that it was his fault. She was dead because of him.

"Hey," Rose said "You alright?"

He looked her in the eyes. Eyes full of concern, eyes full of life and eyes full of love.

"I'm always okay."

Lie. Inside him was an ineffable amount of sadness and pain. Rose was smart, she could see through the false smiles. She didn't question him though. She simply held out her hands and twisted her fingers in his. A minute smile now etched his face. How he loved her company, he'd miss her when she decided to go.

**Authors note: I am sorry for that! I'm so upset that we never truly found out what really happened to Susan so this is how I'm letting it out! Hope you've enjoyed and I will try and get the next chapter out as soon as I can be bothered.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- To Know Thyself**

**Authors Note: Hello again, you fabulous people! I hope you're all good, anyway here is the new chapter and I really hope that you enjoy. As usual, reviews are appreciated and in a shocking turn of events, I still don't own Doctor Who no matter how much I pretend to. Enjoy!**

Rose and the Doctor were sitting in that last meadow on Gallifrey. At first Rose was befuddled by the orange grass but had now long since gotten over that. They were laughing and joking about past adventures. They had retired from searching for a possible TARDIS repairman for a while.

"...And I was just sort of standin' there like, what the hell?" Rose said laughing

"Well," He said "I guess I should have maybe told you before!"

"Yeah, you should 'ave!"

Out of the corner of his eye, the Doctor saw the back of what appeared to be a youngish man. The man's hair was a soft shade of brown but in the bright sunlight it looked sort-of...ginger. Envy ran through the Doctor. The man wore a long, velvet coat that appeared to be a dark shade of bottle green.

"He seems familiar," the Doctor muttered looking at the other man "Can't think where though."

"He looks familiar?" Rose asked with a mischievous grin on her face "Good!"

"How- Why is that-"

"Hey!" Rose yelled "Guy with the cool coat!"

The man turned around and the Doctor's hearts sank.

"Me?" The man cried

"Yeah!"

The man had the most beautiful eyes but it was impossible to say what colour they were. But it was an undeniable fact that they were full of wisdom and stars. His face was young but it appeared that he had the weight of the universe on his shoulders. Now that the man had turned around, Rose could see that he wore an elaborate waistcoat and a cravat. On his waistcoat he wore a golden fob watch which could be seen as pretentious if it were not for his face. Although creation itself rested on his shoulders, his face was filled with youthful innocence and a childlike wonder and curiosity. Despite seeing the stars and watching senseless murder he retained the image of innocence. It was a kind face surrounded by shadows darkness but you knew it was a face of purity.

As the man walked over, the Doctor stared. Now _this_ was a paradox. The Doctor's eyes were wide, almost looking like they threatened to pop out. Though the two men had two very different sets of eyes, they somehow shared the same weight and the same wisdom. Quite suddenly the Doctor was not so jealous of the man and his almost-ginger hair. Especially if what this man would go through was the price for almost, but not quite, ginger hair.

"Are you alright? You seem a bit, well, shocked." The man asked when he noticed the Doctor's stares.

"Me?" He said absent-mindedly "Yes, I'm fine. Well, apart from being being stranded but apart from that, I'm fine."

"Stranded?"

"Yeah," Rose said, joining the conversation "We can't even try to get to Barcelona without somethin' happening. Apparently we're stuck in this Time Lock. Thing."

"Time Lock?" The man asked with raised eyebrows

"Yeah. At least that's what Mr. Spock told me, here."

"Mr. Spock?" He asked "I'm sorry, I don't quite get that reference."

"It's nothing."

It did not take a lot for the man to agree to fix the TARDIS. He couldn't stand to leave these strangers here, stranded. Especially if this was not meant to be on their time line. He didn't know who these strangers were but it did not take a highly intelligent Time Lord to see that they were very close. It was an utter mystery, that man was a Time Lord and the female was human. Their closeness was mystifying, Time Lords did not have relationships with humans. They do not have relationships with any species, not even their own.

Finally, they reached the strangers TARDIS and their another surprise lay. The was the same TARDIS he had, a type 40 TARDIS. And it was also a blue box. Any possible explanations that the man had in his head left him. He was completely baffled. He just stood there with the strangers with a rather unintelligible look upon his face.

"Oh!" the woman cried "I asked if you could help fix the TARDIS and I ain't even asked your name! A bit rude..."

"I can assure you," The man said "I am not offended. I have not offered you my name so I could also be seen as rude."

"Well, I'm Rose and this is my friend, the-"

"I'm John Smith."

"It is a pleasure to greet you both. John Smith... That is a very human name. I have used it a an alias many times, actually."

"Really?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes," He replied "Anyway, I'm the Doctor."

"What?!" Rose yelled.

**Hello, everyone! I'm sorry if the new Doctor is a bit OOC, I've only seen the Doctor Movie (I want to listen to The Big Finish Adventures but I'm a bit too poor for that at the mo). I am typing the next chapter currently and I am writing the end of chapter 4 so yeah. I'll try and get it one as soon as I can but as a student, I'm always busy but it'll probably be on in the next two weeks. I promise!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- Two mad men and a blue box**

The younger Doctor stood outside the other man's TARDIS, mystified. The man was obviously a Time Lord while the blonde woman was a human. They were obviously extremely close which itself as nearly all Time Lords thought themselves above lower species. And in fact, from experience he knew he was the only Time Lord to take a human as a companion. It was not unusual for a Time Lord to take companions if they went travelling but never humans. Humans did not just travel through space when they could barely visit their own moon, it just was not done. They were just seen to be too stupid and not evolved enough to travel so far in many Gallifreyan's opinions.

Suddenly it struck him. The crazy-haired man was obviously himself. This realization almost made him smack himself in the face. It was now so obvious! Blue box as a TARDIS, a human female companion who he was close to, a questionable sense of fashion... Yet one thing still confused him, why did Rose say that Gallifrey was in a Time Lock? She had said that he, himself, had told her that Gallifrey was in a Time Lock. Whatever it was, it was an unspeakable horror due to his face when Rose told him that their planet was in a Time Lock.

The older-younger Doctor held onto Rose's hand and both stepped into the blue box.

"Okay," Rose said "Right. I can understand somehow landing here, well actually I can't but it makes a bit more sense than this. Who is that man outside and why is he calling himself the Doctor?"

"Rose," He said "You know that I can regenerate, that man outside is a past version of me. The version before I met you, actually. He was the me who destroyed Gallifrey. I like being him, so innocent but a little bit amnesic. I just don't like what happened to him. Well, me."

"Right," The Doctor said "I'm going to go outside, try to comprehend what's going on and leave you and the other Doctor to have a talk, probably a narcissistic one and hope that the TARDIS doesn't explode with clever in there."

Rose once again walked out of the blue doors but only this time, the epitome of a gentleman was waiting. Looking at him, Rose was reminded of Edwardian poets and a main character in an old vampire film she had watched many years ago. It was a pretty good film, a classic film that she could watch over and over without getting tired of.

"Hey." Rose said, sounding tired

"Hello again."

"I'm going to go explore and you can go and chat with John or whatever."

"Nice idea," The younger Doctor replied "Except for the first bit. I wouldn't suggest wandering off."

"Why not?"

"Gallifrey is in the middle of a war, security's been tightened up all over. If one of the guards spot you and see you're not Gallifreyan you'll be locked up. I don't know what'll happen to you but I can't imagine it being too pleasant."

"No need to tell me twice." Rose joked

The Edwardian/ scary vampire Doctor laughed and then walked into the TARDIS. He walked in and saw the same Time Lord leaning on the console, looking back at him. He shut the door behind him without even turning around.

"Who are you?" The man asked

"I thought I would have worked that out by now." The Doctor replied.

"I have," The longer-haired Doctor said "The question was rhetorical, I already know. You're me."

"Yes." The Doctor's voice was dead, almost void of emotion.

"The first rule of time travel! This is a paradox!"

"Don't worry," The elder Doctor said "You'll forget about this."

"No I won't. I've recovered from amnesia in this form."

"Trust me, I'm the Doctor."

They both laughed for a second.

"Which version are you then?" The younger Doctor asked.

"Version number ten now."

"Really?" He asked "Nice to know we get out of this war alive. You seem to be a pleasant man but what is the next version of me like?"

"Well," He answered "A bit battle-scarred, sarcastic, witty, occasionally too harsh but in the end our hearts were in the right place."

"That _is_ good to hear."

"Well," said the Doctor "I, I mean we, wasn't that easy to get on with. I was still mourning everyone and everything I lost. Then Rose came along, made me realize what I'm living for. I'm lucky to have her and you'll be lucky too."

And then by pure coincidence, Rose decided to walk in through the blue doors.

"Speak of the Devil!" The elder Doctor joked

"Oi!" Rose tried to keep a straight face but failed spectacularly "Haven't you two got a TARDIS to fix?"

**Authors note: Hello, sorry it took so long to put this on! I know it may no longer be canon that the eighth Doctor was the Doctor who destroyed Gallifrey, but I couldn't stand not having the eighth Doctor not being the Time War Doctor. About the vampire film bit at the beginning, I was thinking about 'Interview with the Vampire' because the first time I saw the eighth Doctor I just yelled "Lestat!" . Anyway I have now started listening to the EDA's and I would highly suggest listening to them! Hello, ****Bcldiva95, I hope you're satisfied with the Doctor reunion, he was always going to discover who he was because as you said, he is the Doctor. As always, reviews are worshipped. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Author's note: Hello everyone, I hope you are enjoying the story so far! I'm glad you liked the last chapter, Nacanaca and I really hope you like this one! Mara O, It's just Doctor Who's special way of hurting us, the eighth Doctor is just so sweet and listening the EDAs (Eighth Doctor Audio's) just make me want to scream and take the eighth Doctor away until they can learn to treat him right! Anyway, here we go :)**

The Doctors got to work straight away, even the more poetic Doctor knew it would not be wise to have an angered Rose Tyler on board.

"Mallet please, Doctor!"

"Yes, Doctor!"

They now told Rose that they now recognised each other and it had very, very quickly lead to confusion.

"Remember when we wore that scarf?"

"Oh yes!" Said one of the Doctors, Rose no longer kept track on who was speaking as it made her head hurt to think about it "It was a bit impractical, we did trip over it once or twice but it was rather nice."

"If we do say so ourselves! My God, _that_ coat in out sixth life!"

"I blame it on a bumped head, personally."

"That was probably it!" The Doctor laughed

"Doctor?" asked Rose

"Yes?" Both Doctors cried.

"No, the pretty one!"

"Yes?" Both Doctors cried again.

Rose sighed. Honestly, men and their egos.

"The Doctor I am not travelling with."

"Yes?" The Doctor with long hair.

"Hey!" Yelled the other Doctor "Why, aren't I pretty?"

"Oh hush,"Rose said "How come you knew my Doctor was you?"

"_You're Doctor?"_said the elder Doctor

"It was quite simple, really, blue box, human companion, unconventional clothes."

"Hey!"

"We both know it's true! However attractive the clothes we sometimes wear, they are almost always inconvenient."

The two Doctors spent another hour fixing and repairing the broken TARDIS with many petty argument breaking out, this was until a faint light glowed below the console.

"Right." Said the older Doctor "That's all we can do. We'll have to wait a few hours, four or five and then we'll really have to go."

"Indeed."

"Doctor, please may I make my younger self a favour?"

"Certainly, Doctor."

Rose rolled her eyes.

"Could you please look after Rose?"

The smile left Rose's face and now she glared at the taller Doctor with a look so fierce that the Doctor was sure that it could kill.

"Sorry," He mumbled "I know you can look after yourself but there's someone I really need to see. Please, Rose, this is Gallifrey. It's so dangerous here at the moment."

Rose's face softened slightly but it was still a face that was not remotely impressed.

"Excuse me, if I may interrupt?" The shorter Doctor asked

"Go ahead," The Time Lord said with a sigh

"I understand if you wish to see someone but I cannot actually let you see that person. I know we have never really obeyed the laws of time but imagine how big a paradox it will cause especially with Gallifrey being in a Time Lock."

"That person," Said the ancient man "Will not recognise me and I will make sure that she will not know who I am."

"Fine. But if any paradoxes are caused I will not help you."

"Of course," The Doctor said, rather sarcastically.

"Right, Rose, come along! I know a beautiful lake that we can go to!"

And with that, Rose and the other Doctor left the TARDIS.

"Right." The Doctor said to himself in the empty TARDIS "Time to see an old friend, I think. I wonder is Romana is still High President at this point in the war?"

**Author's note: Well, I originally wasn't going to have this in but it's in now! I just hope you don't hate it D: . I (obviously) do not own Doctor Who! Reviews and favourites earn my undying love! 3**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Author's note: OH. MY. GOD. I am so sorry that this took so long! I have no excuse so I can only offer my apologise and hope you lot don't hate me too much :| Hey, ****GoddessAmanda1984, your review really stumped me. To be honest, I didn't think about that when I started writing this fanfic but the more I think about it the more I think I should explain, I haven't got any ideas at the mo but I was thinking if I do find out a good explanation in one of the later chapter. Hello again, Nacanaca, thanks for the review, I am SO glad that you are enjoying and I will! Hi, Gollygeegiant, again I am so sorry that it has taken so long but I promise that I will now be completely devoted to the completion of this fanfic. Hello, Coraircate, I'm glad you like, Eight is my favourite Doctor but I do love Ten, Nine was my first Doctor so he will always be special to me but I decided not to have Nine in this fic. Me too, I've always imagined that if Eight and Ten met, they'd get on brilliantly so this is my take on what would happen if they met. Now on with the chapter, I hope you enjoy! I know I probably don't deserve it but reviews are fantastic! Here we goooo!**

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS and a sigh escaped his lips. Oh how he had missed his planet with the two setting suns and the orange grass. He was glad that even if he himself could not take Rose around Gallifrey he still could. In a way. At least he would no longer be the only one to remember Gallifrey in all its glory. So few planets remembered this shining planet but when they did, only its destruction was told not the beauty of his home.

"Perhaps it would be best if I didn't tell Sarah Jane about this," The Doctor muttered to himself "She had always wanted to come here. She was right, I should have come back. I could have shown her all of this without knowing of the war. Well, it is certainly too late now, when Rose and I leave it will be impossible to come back. No, I have to take this opportunity as it will certainly be my last."

He continued to walk, admiring the long lost views and recalling the ones he had forgotten and saving them to memory. He walked on and on until he finally reached the Citadel and he saw her.

"Oh hello!" He cried "President Romanadvoratrelundar!"

He congratulated himself in his head for finally being able to pronounce her full name.

"Former President," The woman corrected him "And please just Romana."

The Doctor's eyes widened. If Romana was no longer President then that meant that it was now near the ending of the war and that Rassilon had already been resurrected and now the President. Perhaps he was already planning the final sanction, whichever part of the Time War they were in they were in a lot of trouble.

"...Who are you?" The Doctor had only caught the last bit of Romana's speech

"Who am I? Well, that is a big question and in fact I don't really know the answer to that. No, I was asking myself that a lot at this point in time. I'm not really anyone important but I am a friend of the Doctor's"

"A friend of the Doctor's? In that case, how can I help?"

"Oh it's nothing major, I just want to know if a certain Gallifreyan is on this planet and whether they are living or dead."

"Could I ask why?"

"I think it's for a sense of closure," The Doctor began "But I hope not."

"What is their name?" Romana asked

"She goes by the name Susan Foreman. Or Campbell. Whichever."

Romana thought for a second beforeshe frowned ever so slightly.

"If they have taken a human name it won't come up."

"Arkytior."

"Arkytior?" Romana asked "Oh yes, she never came to Gallifrey, some one requested that she was not to be brought to Gallifrey. She has been left on Sol 3."

The Doctor broke into the widest grin with deranged-looking eyes.

"Are you ok?" Romana asked, clearly worried.

"Ok? Me? Yes I'm ok, in fact no, I'm more than ok. I'm brilliant! Fantastic!"

The Doctor held Romana in a bone crushing hug before running away.

"Wow, it's so beautiful here!" Rose cried

Children ran and splashed in the shallow pool accompanied by a slightly annoyed teenage (Rose supposed he was a teenager as she was not quite sure of a Time Lord's age development) who was acting as a baby sitter.

"I know, I have always come here as an escape but back then this place was a little less well known." The Doctor chuckled

Just then a little boy ran up to the pair.

"_She's_ not a Time Lady." He accused

"I know but hush." The elder Time Lord said

"Why?"The little boy asked

"Because she's my friend and it really wouldn't do for her to be locked up."

"And I'll play with you if you want." Rose added.

"But you're _human_."

"So?"

"I might beat you and then you'll be sad."

"Do you mean that or that you'll be beaten by a human?"

"I never lose!" The little boy yelled

"Well, lets put that to the test!"

Without even changing, Rose ran and followed the little boy into the cold water. Some of the other children objected to playing with a _human_ of all species but agreed when they heard her challenge. It wasn't really a game they were playing, they were just splashing but it felt like a competition.

The Doctor sat on the rough rocks and looked on, occasionally getting splashed.

"I told you, I never lose!" The little boy declared

"I don't see how I lost!"

"It's because you're all wet."

"So are you." Rose pointed out

"Having fun?" A voice called

Rose turned and saw a familiar man in a suit and a long brown coat. His face shown clear amusement.

"Rose, after I need to-"

"What?!" Rose interrupted

"You can hear me perfectly!"

"Sorry, pardon? I can't hear you, you need to come closer!"

The younger Doctor caught onto Rose's plan and decided to help.

"Pardon? I'm sorry but you're going to need to come closer!"

The tall Doctor sighed and slowly edged towards the waters edge. He moved cautiously and slowly until he finally reached the rocks.

"Right, Rose-" The Doctor began.

He never go to finish his sentence as he then got splashed with cold water not just from Rose but also from the little boy too.

The Doctor just stood there, vaguely looking like an aggravated kitten after a rather unwanted bath. Slowly, the Doctor rose his hands and wiped the water away from his eyes in a dramatic fashion. In that time there was an awkward silence until the younger Doctor snorted loudly and began laughing.

"Hey!" The tenth Doctor yelled "This will be you so hush!"

No one other than the elder Doctor took him seriously. For brief periods of time there would be silence but then they would look back to the Doctor, who was trying his best to look dignified, only to burst out laughing again.

The elder Doctor glared at his younger self and spoke to him rudely:

"Respect your elders!"

**Author's note: I'm sorry but I HAD to put that line in this fic sometime! Again, I apologise for it taking so long to put this chapter on but I promise you I'll put the next chapter on ASAP!**


End file.
